


Falling apart [french + english version translated]

by Hansa



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansa/pseuds/Hansa
Summary: [Seven years after the movie] Nina is now 20 years old. Seven years after being rescued by Joe, she’s studying at Princeton University, New Jersey, miles far away from New York. In college, she now has the life of a normal student. She learns to forget her past and starts to build her future. Until Joe's shadow rises from the past…LANGUAGE WARNING :Chapter 1 and 2 are written in french.Chapter 3 and 4 are translated in english.
Relationships: Joe/Nina Votto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1/2 (in french)

**Falling apart**

**_— Suite de « You were never really here » aka « A beautiful day » —_ **

**Résumé** : [Suite de "A beautiful day" / "You were never really here"]. Nina a désormais 20 ans. Sept ans après avoir été sauvée par Joe, elle poursuit des études à l’université de Princeton, New Jersey, Etat voisin de New-York. A la fac, elle a désormais la vie d’une étudiante normale, elle apprend à vivre, à s’ouvrir aux autres… Elle apprend surtout à oublier le passé et tourne son regard vers l’avenir. Jusqu’à ce que l’ombre de Joe ressurgisse du passé…

 **Warnings** : comme dans le film et le livre, suicide warning [en plus du film, référence directe aux pensées et à la psychologie de Joe décrite dans le roman de Jonathan Ames]

 **Traduction du titre** : « _To fall apart_ » signifie tomber en morceaux, s’effondrer, craquer…

 **Nota** : Dans le film (comme dans le livre d’ailleurs), Joe n’a pas de nom de famille. Comme toujours, je lui ai donné celui de la réalisatrice (Lynn Ramsay), faute de mieux.

**o o o**

**Chapitre 1**

Assise au bureau de sa petite chambre universitaire, Nina tripotait nerveusement son téléphone portable, le cœur serré, une angoisse sourde au creux du ventre.

Elle aurait dû être heureuse, épanouie, l’esprit tourné vers l’avenir car sa vie était pleine de promesses : elle faisait des études depuis trois ans dans l’une des plus prestigieuses universités américaines, et c’est là qu’elle avait rencontré Ashton, un étudiant de son âge.

Les choses s’étaient faites si simplement, si naturellement… Ashton était plein de vie, de joie, et il la faisait rire. Avec lui, tout était si facile et la vie paraissait pleine de de bonheur, de fêtes, de musique, de vacances, et de projets d’avenir.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment amoureuse, non. Ça, c’était toujours compliqué… Ses sentiments étaient toujours confus, et son rapport à la sexualité extrêmement perturbé et chaotique, à cause de ce passé qu’Ashton ignorait, à cause de ces hommes qui l’avaient violée…

A cause de Joe aussi.

Joe avait toujours une place tellement importante dans son cœur. Elle n’avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour personne, sauf pour lui.

Elle l’avait d’abord aimé comme une enfant, s’accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Joe avait toujours été là pour elle, pour faire taire ses peurs, pour apaiser ses terreurs nocturnes, pour essuyer ses larmes… Il l’avait câlinée, bercée, sécurisée comme elle ne l’avait jamais été, de toute sa vie.

Et puis, en grandissant, elle l’avait aimé différemment. Nina ne pouvait pas dire quand ni comment ses sentiments avaient changé. Ça s’était fait petit à petit, tout doucement, imperceptiblement…

Elle avait commencé à regarder avec ses yeux de femme les bras sécurisants de Joe, ses mains puissantes, ses larges épaules. Elle voyait différemment les petits détails de son corps, de son visage, ses cheveux longs noués sur sa nuque. Joe était un homme désirable. Et elle, elle était devenue une femme à présent. 

Pendant toutes ces années où elle avait vécu avec lui, chez lui, elle avait rêvé, fantasmé, attendu… Mais rien ne s’était passé. Joe avait le sens du devoir et de l’honneur, il était droit.

Nina s’en voulait parfois d’avoir des pensées aussi immorales et sexualisées en pensant à lui.

Quand elle parlait parfois de Joe à Ashton, il se moquait gentiment d’elle, ne parvenait pas à comprendre les liens qui l’unissait à un homme qui aurait pu être son père. Une fois, il avait fait une plaisanterie douteuse sur leur affection et leur différence d’âge, qui l’avait profondément blessée.

« C’est pas ton père, et il est même pas de ta famille ! » s’était exclamé Ashton, « A quoi il pense, tu crois, quand tu es chez lui ? Il a quoi… vingt-cinq ans de plus que toi ?! Tu es jeune, tu es belle, tu es radieuse comme un soleil, Nina. Il doit avoir tout un tas de pensées dégueulasses dans la tête à propos de toi, crois-moi… »

Après ça, elle n’avait plus jamais reparlé de Joe à Ashton, gardant pour elle ses doutes, ses désirs étranges et ses sentiments troubles. Ashton ne comprenait rien ! Rien de rien ! C’est elle qui avait des pensées sales et impures en pensant à Joe. Pas lui. Non, pas lui.

A quoi bon, de toute façon, se faire du mal à espérer ? Joe ne voudrait jamais d’elle.

Nina se disait qu’il fallait qu’elle se résigne, qu’elle accepte la situation, qu’elle apprenne à oublier le passé. Son avenir était ici à présent, à l’université. Elle était étudiante, elle avait un petit ami, comme toutes les filles de son âge. Ashton la rendait heureuse en lui donnant enfin l’illusion de la normalité.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois à présent qu’ils étaient ensemble, et tout allait si bien entre eux…

Oui, si bien… Tellement bien…

Jusqu’à ce coup de fil.

Lorsque ce flic de la police de New-York se présenta au téléphone, Nina comprit immédiatement de quoi il allait lui parler.

Ou plutôt de _qui_.

« Mademoiselle Votto ? Je suis le lieutenant Kyle, police de New-York. Vous connaissez Joe Ramsay, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda le policier, après les présentations d’usage.

Le cœur de Nina avait soudainement cessé de battre : « Oui… » Sa voix s’était mise à trembler. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On nous a indiqué que vous aviez longtemps résidé à chez lui, à New-York. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours domiciliée chez lui ? »

« Non, non… Depuis que je suis entrée à l’université de Princeton, j’habite une chambre d’étudiante de la fac, dans l’Etat du New Jersey. J’ai quitté New-York depuis trois ans… » répondit-elle, dévorée d’inquiétude. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Où est Joe ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? »

« Nous l’ignorons pour le moment. C’est pour ça qu’on vous appelle. Depuis quand ne l’avez-vous pas vu ? »

Depuis quand ?, se demanda Nina, fouillant sa mémoire : « Pas depuis Noël dernier… Je ne suis pas retournée chez lui depuis les dernières vacances universitaires… » Nina se mit à compter : deux mois… presque deux mois et demi. Mon Dieu, ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu’elle n’avait pas vu Joe. Et ça ne s’était pas très bien passé. Joe avait eu l’air si absent, plus taciturne que jamais.

Elle n’avait pas cherché à comprendre, pas chercher à savoir. Joe était juste Joe, taiseux, mal dans sa peau, avalant des tas de cachets et de gélules, s’abrutissant avec tous ces médicaments…

Oui, il avait été comme d’habitude… ou peut-être un peu plus mal que d’habitude…

Mais elle avait refusé de s’inquiéter pour lui, l’esprit occupé par sa propre vie, par le début de son histoire avec Ashton.

Elle lui en avait voulu un peu, aussi, de ne pas s’intéresser davantage à sa vie, et surtout de ne pas essayer d’y prendre plus de place. Il n’avait même pas paru jaloux lorsqu’elle lui avait parlé de son petit ami étudiant.

Si Joe avait voulu, s’il avait fait juste un geste, un mouvement, une caresse… Elle aurait quitté Ashton, elle aurait tout abandonné, tout laissé pour lui…

Juste un baiser… un simple baiser… Tout aurait pu basculer…

Mais rien ne s’était jamais passé.

Il n’avait jamais rien tenté.

Au bout du fil, le flic reprit : « Deux mois et demi que vous ne l’avez pas vu, donc… Et depuis ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ? De quand date son dernier coup de fil ? » insista-t-il.

Nina se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait plus trop. « Peut-être un mois… Peut-être un peu plus… » murmura-t-elle, honteuse. « Lieutenant, je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Où est Joe ? »

Le flic entendit la voix de l’étudiante se briser. Elle étouffait un sanglot.

« Il a disparu… »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, affolée.

« Une dizaine de jours environ, presque deux semaines… »

« Mais comment en êtes-vous sûr ? Il est peut-être en mission ? Il est enquêteur privé et travaille pour de gros cabinets d’avocats. Il règle pour eux des affaires… heu… délicates… »

« Nous savons déjà tout cela, Mademoiselle… Nous avons déjà vérifié. Il a terminé sa dernière mission et devait en commencer une autre. Mais il l’a annulée à la dernière minute, sans même expliquer pourquoi… »

« Ça ne veut rien dire… Joe est un peu paranoïaque… Il n’aime pas qu’on sache où il est, ni ce qu’il fait… »

« On sait… On sait tout ça… »

« Qu’est-ce que vous appris d’autre ? » demanda Nina dans un souffle, qui devinait que le flic ne lui disait pas tout. La poitrine oppressée, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

A l’autre bout du fil, ce ne fût qu’un long silence qui angoissa Nina.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

Le flic soupira, hésitant : « Il a laissé un trousseau de clés, les clés de chez lui, chez un intermédiaire, un épicier qui lui servait de boites aux lettres. Il lui a demandé de vous les apporter s’il ne passait pas les récupérer dans les huit jours. Sur le trousseau, il y a votre nom, Nina Votto, et votre téléphone. C’est ce commerçant qui nous a alerté. Et puis… » Le flic s’arrêta, hésitant.

« Et puis quoi ? » s’écria Nina, morte d’angoisse.

« Et puis… heu… Ce n’est pas très facile à entendre, Mademoiselle Votto, mais en passant l’Hudson en direction de Brooklyn, un automobiliste a été témoin de… comment dire… » Le flic hésita, cherchant ses mots : « Le conducteur était loin, bien sûr, il roulait vite, mais… mais la description correspond… »

Nina le coupa aussitôt : « Sur le pont de Verrazano-Narrows ? »

« Heu… oui… Exactement… Comment le savez-vous ? »

Nina se figea, glacée d’effroi.

Le pont de Verrazano-Narrows… Une fois, Joe en avait parlé. Elle le revoyait, étendu dans l’herbe de Hyde Park, à côté d’elle, le regard fixant le ciel. Ce jour-là, ils avaient pique-niqué au soleil et discuté, allongés l’un contre l’autre, sous l’ombre des arbres.

Elle ne sait plus pourquoi, mais ils avaient parlé de la mort en général, et du suicide en particulier. Et Joe avait avoué que s’il devait un jour se tuer, il préférait n’embarrasser personne avec son cadavre. Il avait avoué qu’il préférait disparaitre complètement de la surface de la terre.

Nina l’avait charriée, plaisantant sur la façon dont il comptait s’y prendre : « Tu vas faire comment ? Te couler dans un bain d’acide pour te dissoudre ? »

« Non », avait répondu Joe. « Il suffit de se jeter dans l’Hudson, depuis le pont de Verrazano-Narrows, un jour d’hiver glacé, par mauvais temps… Lorsque les courants sont forts, ils emportent tout jusqu’à la mer. Et la mer est vaste, Nina, elle est immense… Elle saurait m’engloutir et me faire disparaître… définitivement… complètement… Elle m’effacerait, comme si je n’avais jamais vraiment été là… »

La façon détachée dont il en avait parlé n’avait pas inquiété Nina plus que ça. Joe était comme ça, torturé, mal dans sa peau, flirtant sans cesse avec la dépression. Elle s’était dit que c’était juste sa façon de penser, sombre et étrange, juste des paroles en l’air. Il ne faisait qu’évoquer le suicide. Jamais Joe n’avait réellement essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.

Et tout ça, c’était si loin à présent, c’était il y a si longtemps… Ça remontait à plus de quatre ans… Elle avait enfoui ses souvenirs dans les recoins cachés de sa mémoire… Elle avait voulu tout oublier, tout changer… Tout reconstruire ailleurs, autrement, commencer une autre vie… loin de son passé…

A présent, à l’idée de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de Joe, de ne plus jamais pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, elle s’effondrait.

Le téléphone à la main, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de pleurer.

A l’autre bout du fil, le flic essaya d’arrêter les larmes de la jeune fille : « Mademoiselle Votto ? Mademoiselle Votto ? » répétait-il. « Chut, calmez-vous… »

« Il est mort… Il est mort… » sanglotait-elle une main crispée contre son ventre, comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. « Je le sais, je le sens dans mon ventre… Joe est mort ! »

**_A suivre…_ **


	2. Chapter 2/2 (in french)

**Chapitre 2**

Après le coup de téléphone du flic de New-York, Nina s’était effondrée sur son lit et s’était mise à pleurer sans plus pouvoir d’arrêter.

Ses sentiments, tout à coup, la submergeaient.

Elle avait besoin de Joe. Besoin de le voir, besoin de le sentir contre elle, besoin de respirer son odeur, besoin de se lover tout contre lui.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Comment était-ce possible de ne plus jamais revoir son visage, de ne plus jamais entendre sa voix, de ne plus se blottir dans ses bras ?

S’il était vivant, si les flics le retrouvaient, elle irait se jeter à son cou, et elle lui dirait qu’elle avait été égoïste et insensible, et qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Et alors, Joe l’embrasserait… Il la toucherait… Il la caresserait.

Et ils feraient l’amour.

Nina, recroquevillée en boule sur son petit lit d’étudiante, imagina un instant ce que ce serait de faire d’embrasser Joe, d’être nue contre lui, de le sentir en elle.

Nina était sûre qu’il serait doux, qu’il serait tendre et attentionné… Car lui seul savait ce qu’elle avait vécu, ses viols répétés, sa prostitution forcée dans ce bordel pour pédophiles. Il connaissait tout d’elle : son passé, ses failles, ses blessures, ses peurs…

Dans ses bras, elle apprendrait à maitriser ce corps qui la trahissait, elle aurait confiance, et elle se laisserait aller… Elle pourrait enfin s’abandonner. Avec Joe, ce serait différent, et elle ressentirait enfin quelque chose dans les bras d’un homme… Elle le savait, elle en était sûre.

_Joe…_

Il ne _pouvait pas_ être mort. Il ne _fallait pas_ qu’il soit mort. Elle refusait d’y croire ! Sinon, tout deviendrait impossible, le futur disparaitrait… Plus rien n’aurait de sens.

Il devait être vivant ! C’était obligé ! La vie ne pouvait pas lui imposer cette épreuve-là ! Pas après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu !, espéra-t-elle un instant.

Et puis l’abattement la reprit, la démolissant complètement.

Car Joe était mort, n’est-ce pas ?, lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Joe avait sauté du pont de Verrazano-Narrows. Au fond d’elle, Nina le savait.

Joe avait voulu se suicider, se détruire, s’éradiquer de la terre, se laisser engloutir dans les eaux glacées de l’Hudson.

_Que rien ne reste de lui._

Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues, et sanglota à s’en étouffer. Autour d’elle, des petits tas de kleenex blancs trempés s’entassaient.

Elle essaya de combattre ses pensées noires de toutes ses forces, cherchant la lumière. Il lui fallait de l’espoir. Juste un tout petit peu d’espoir. Croire que Joe était vivant, qu’il reviendrait, qu’il était en mission… une mission secrète, une mission cachée.

Peut-être était-il blessé ? Peut-être était-il retenu quelque part en otage, torturé ? Peut-être que ce témoin, sur le pont au-dessus de l’Hudson, avait mal vu ? Ou peut-être que c’était un autre homme qui s’était jeté dans le fleuve ?

Si Joe n’avait pas sauté ?

Il reviendrait.

Oui, Joe serait bientôt là, et il la prendrait dans ses bras. Alors, elle lui crierait dessus, car elle lui en voudrait de lui avoir fait si peur. Submergée par les émotions, elle frapperait son torse de ses petits poings en l’accusant de lui avoir fait mal… tellement mal. Elle libérerait toute son angoisse par des mots de colère, qui fondraient ensuite en mots d’amour.

Et il s’excuserait. Il lui demanderait pardon… pardon de l’avoir fait souffrir…

Et puis Joe lui dirait qu’il l’aimait.

Il l’embrasserait. Il la déshabillerait. Il la coucherait sur son lit, et ils feraient l’amour.

Comme des assoiffés dans le désert, ils recommenceraient, encore et encore, jusqu'à l’épuisement. Leurs corps luisant de transpiration s’entremêleraient sans plus pouvoir jamais se séparer.

Cette pensée-là, récurrente, obsessionnelle, était la seule bouée à laquelle Nina tentait de se raccrocher : effacer toutes ces années gâchées, gommer toutes ses erreurs…

Rattraper le temps perdu. Et tout recommencer.

**o o o o o**

Lorsque les flics de New-York la rappelèrent deux jours après, elle _sut_ avant même qu’ils n’aient parlé.

« Mademoiselle Votto ? C’est le lieutenant Kyle, de la police de New-York… » avait-il commencé d’une voix grave et solennelle. « Ce que j’ai à vous dire n’est pas facile à annoncer, mais… Heu… Voilà… La police maritime a retrouvé un corps sur les berges de l’Hudson et… »

« Oh, non… Non ! Dites-moi que ce n’est pas lui ! » suffoqua-t-elle, prise de vertiges. Nina avait l’impression que ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à se gonfler d’oxygène, comme s’ils brûlaient. Et la tête se mit à lui tourner. « Joe ne peut pas être mort ! Ce n’est pas lui, ça ne peut pas être lui ! »

« Je… je suis désolé… »

Alors, elle avait crié, hurlé, pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, le cœur brisé, comme arraché de sa poitrine. Elle tombait en morceaux, s’effondrant littéralement. La mort de Joe la dévastait.

Jamais il ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras, jamais plus il ne la câlinerait, jamais plus il n’apaiserait ses angoisses.

Joe était mort. Son corps devait être là, tout froid, quelque part, dans une morgue sordide. Il devait être dans un de ces foutus tiroirs de frigo, tout seul.

Son corps chaud et massif, ce corps qu’elle aimait et qu’elle désirait, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le toucher.

Jamais Joe ne l’embrasserait.

Jamais ils ne feraient l’amour.

Jamais elle ne saurait s’il l’avait aimé… rien qu’un tout petit peu… ni s’il l’avait seulement un jour désirée…

Il n’avait laissé aucune lettre d’adieu, aucun mot pour expliquer son geste. Nina ne pouvait pas supporter ce silence définitif. Comment gérer tous ses remords et tous ses regrets ?

Ne pas savoir, elle en crevait…

Est-ce que c’était sa faute à elle ? Parce qu’elle était partie loin de lui ? Parce qu’elle avait un petit ami ? Avait-il été un seul instant jaloux, sans qu’elle s’en doute ? Jamais elle ne le saurait. Ses doutes la hanteraient pour l’éternité.

La seule chose qu’elle savait, c’est que Joe ne l’avait jamais touchée, il n’avait même pas essayé. Quels que furent ses sentiments et ses pensées, il n’en avait jamais rien dit, il avait toujours caché ce qu’il ressentait.

Joe avait préféré mourir.

Il avait choisi de se jeter dans le fleuve… se faire disparaitre… s’éradiquer…

Cette pensée était atroce, et Nina ne parvenait pas à accepter la vérité. Elle se sentait tellement coupable ! Coupable de n’avoir pas eu le courage de lui parler, coupable de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas, coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit qu’elle aimait. Elle s’en voulait tellement de son indifférence et de sa lâcheté, regrettant de n’avoir jamais rien compris, ni jamais rien entrepris.

Maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien. C’était trop tard…

Elle ne se souvenait même plus des derniers mots qu’ils avaient échangés, la dernière fois qu’ils avaient parlé ensemble. Quelles avaient été ses dernières paroles ? Ne plus s’en souvenir, c’était insupportable !

Non, ce n’était pas possible. C’était une erreur. Les flics s’était trompé dans l’identification ! Joe ne pouvait pas l’avoir abandonnée. Il fallait que tout ça ne soit qu’un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller, et Joe serait là, Joe reviendrait !

Comment accepter l’inacceptable ? Comment accepter que Joe ait préféré se tuer plutôt que de vivre avec elle et de l’aimer ?

Cette pensée la détruisait. Elle tournait en boucle dans la tête de Nina, lui arrachant les entrailles, consumant son ventre, balayant petit à petit ses espoirs vains et ses dénégations. L’atroce vérité trouvait peu à peu son chemin en elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle accepte enfin la réalité.

 _Joe s’était suicidé_.

Mais il s’était trompé. La mer n’avait pas voulu de lui. L’Hudson l’avait gardé quelques jours. La rivière l’avait bercé, puis l’avait ramené le long de la rive. Les eaux glacées avaient déposé son corps sur la berge… pour elle.

Le fleuve avait entendu la douleur de Nina, il avait eu pitié d’elle. Il lui avait rendu Joe, le corps de celui qu’elle aimait.

Désormais, c’est tout ce qu’il restait de lui, tout ce que Nina aurait jamais de Joe : son corps froid, inerte, abîmé par les flots… et son cœur à jamais glacé.

**FIN.**

_Il fallait que je tue Joe… J’avais besoin de cette douleur-là, celle du deuil, de la perte, de l’arrachement. Comment vivre avec la douleur de l’irréparable, avec la culpabilité, avec l’incompréhension du suicide ? Comment vivre avec ce manque définitif qui ne peut plus jamais être comblé ? Je n’ai hélas pas la réponse…_

_Jonathan Ames et Lynne Ramsay ont sauvé Joe, malgré ses failles, ses blessures, ses traumas et ses tentatives de suicide répétées. Il fallait bien que j’explore cet aspect fondamental de la personnalité de Joe et que j’aille au bout de ce qu’il est : « damaged beyond repair », comme le dit Jonathan Ames, son créateur._

_Quant au suicide de Joe, il est exactement comme celui que Jonathan Ames voulait. Voici un extrait de son livre, qui a servi de base au scenario de Lynne Ramsay :_

**Jonathan Ames, « You were never really here » : extrait**

**[Quote]** « Joe layed in the bed of his mother’s house. He thought about committing suicide. Such thinking was like a metronome for him. Always present, always ticking. All day long, every few minutes, he’d think, _i have to kill myself._

But in the mornings and before going to bed, the thinking was more elaborate. He knew it was a waste of time — it was going to have to wait till his mother passed — but he couldn’t stop. It was his favorite story. The only one he knew the ending of for sure.

The past few weeks it always involved water. His plan of late was to slip into the Hudson at night, during high tide, by the Verrazano. The currents were strong, and he would be taken out to sea. He didn’t want anyone to be bothered with the body.

Once, when he first got out of the Marines, long before he had gone back to live with his mother, he had nearly done it. He had been processed out of Marine Corps base Quantico and ended up in a hotel room near Baltimore, drinking by himself for a few days and going to a movie theatre, seing the same three pictures over and over. Then, on night in the motel, he had taken a lot of sleeping pills and wrapped his head in a few layers of plastic bags, duct-taping them around his neck. He felt himself diminishing, a shadow around the edges of his mind, and he heard a voice say, _it’s alright, you can go, you were never really here._

But then he clawed off the bags and pumped his own stomach. After that, the story never involved leaving a body behind, leaving a mess behind. That was shameful. When it was time to be removed, that’s what it would be — a complete erasure. So the sea would have him. It wouldn’t mind one more piece of waste. He had nowhere else to turn. » **[end quote]**


	3. Chapter 1/2 (in english)

**LANGUAGE WARNING**

Ok, I promised I tried to translate my stories, to answer some nice and gentle requests. So, I did dit. But english is not my mother tongue, I just learned a bit of english when I was in school…

So, you’ll probably think my english sucks, and you’ll be right ! It sucks ! Deeply ! I tranlasted the chapters with the help of Deepl translator, and I tried to do my best to correct the mistakes of the translator bot.

And yes, you’re right : the grammar, the sentences, some words (probably awkards ones) everything sucks.

I know some of you, dear readers, will forgive my huge lack of skills and my big conjugation and grammar issues (or the translator bot’s ones I couldn't see). But, for the ones who think I’m committing a crime against english language, please, instead of blaming and flaming me, just help me !

I just tried to do my best for the ones who wanted to read my little ficcies.

* * *

**Falling apart**

**_— Sequel to « You were never really here »—_ **

**Summary** : [The story takes place after the movie]. Nina is now 20 years old. Seven years after being rescued by Joe, she’s studying at Princeton University, New Jersey, miles far away from New York. In college, she now has the life of a normal student. She learns to forget her past and starts to build her future. Until Joe's shadow rises from the past…

 **Warnings** : as in the movie and the book, big suicide warning [I will use Joe's thoughts and his psychology, as Jonathan Ames described him in his novel]

 **Nota** : In the movie and in the book, Joe weirdly doesn't have a last name. As always, I gave him Lynne Ramsay’s one (she’s the director of the movie).

* * *

**o o o**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting at her desk, in her small university room, Nina nervously fidgeting with her mobile phone, her heart clenched, a deaf anguish in the pit of her stomach.

She should have been happy, fulfilled, because her life was full of promise: she had been studying for three years at one of the most prestigious American universities, and it was there that she had met Ashton, a student her own age.

Things had happened so simply, so naturally... Ashton was full of life, full of energy, and he made her laugh. With him, everything was so easy and life seemed full of great parties, music, holidays, and plans for the future.

She didn't know if she was really in love with him… Love was always complicated... Her feelings were always confused, and her sexuality was extremely disturbed and chaotic, because of a past that Ashton didn't know about. The men who had raped her were always in her mind, haunting her...

And her relationships with men were also complicated because of Joe.

Joe always had such an important place in his heart. She had never felt anything like that for anyone but him.

First, she had loved him as a child, clinging to him like he was a lifeline. Joe had always been there for her, to silence her fears, to soothe her night terrors, to wipe away her tears... He had hugged her, rocked her, secured her as she had never been, in her entire life.

And then, as she grew up, she had loved him differently. Nina couldn't say when or how her feelings had changed. It had happened slowly, quietly, imperceptibly...

She had begun to look at Joe's reassuring arms, his strong hands, his broad shoulders, with her feminine eyes. She saw differently the small details of his body, of his face, and she found his long hair tied up on the back of his neck so sexy. Joe was a desirable man. And she was no more a child. She had become a woman now, with woman’s eyes, and woman’s desires.

During all these years, she had lived with him, in his house, she had dreamed, fantasised, and waited for him... But nothing had happened. Joe had a huge sense of duty and honor, a sense of entitlement...

Nina sometimes blamed herself for having such immoral and sexualized thoughts when she thought of him.

When she had talk to Ashton about Joe, he had make fun of her. He couldn't understand her connection to a man who could have been her father. Once, he had made a dubious joke about their mutual affection and the age difference between them, which had deeply hurt her.

"He's not your father, and he's not even related to you! "Ashton exclaimed, "What do you think he has in mind when he looks at you, when you're in his house, with him ? He's… what... twenty-five years older than you?! You're young, you're beautiful, you're as bright as the sun, Nina. He must have a lot of dirty thoughts in his head about you, believe me..."

After that, she had never spoken to Ashton about Joe again, keeping her doubts, her strange desires and her troubled feelings to herself. Ashton understood nothing! Nothing at all! She was the one who had dirty and impure thoughts about Joe. She was the guilty one, not Joe ! 

But, anyway, what was the point of getting hopes up? Joe would never want her.

Nina thought she had to resign herself, accept the situation, and learn to forget her past. Her future was here, in college. She was a student, she had a boyfriend, like all the girls of her age. Ashton made her happy by giving her the illusion of normalcy.

They had been together for almost four months now, and everything was going so well between them...

Yes, very well...

Until that phone call.

When the NYPD cop phoned, Nina immediately knew what he was going to talk about.

"Miss Votto"? I'm Lieutenant Kyle, NYPD. You know Joe Ramsay, right? " the officer asked, after the usual introductions.

Nina's heart had suddenly stopped beating: "Yes..." Her voice started to shake. "What's going on? "

"We were told that you lived in his home in New York City. Are you still domiciled with him? »

"No, no... since I got into Princeton University, I've been living in a college dorm room, in New Jersey. I've been out of New York for three years..." she replied, anxiously. "What's the matter? What's going on? Where's Joe? Is he all right? »

"We don't know that yet. That's why we're calling you. How long has it been since you've seen him?"

Since when?, Nina wondered, searching her memory: "Not since last Christmas... I haven't been back to his house since the last university's holidays..." Nina started counting: more than two months... She suddenly felt guilty. My God, she hadn't seen Joe in over two months. And it hadn't been going very well. Joe had seemed so weird, more taciturn than ever...

She hadn't tried to understand, she hadn't tried to find out... Joe was just Joe, silent, uncomfortable in his own skin, swallowing lots of pills, numbing himself with all those drugs...

Yes, he had been as usual... or maybe a little worse than usual...

But she had refused to worry about him, her mind was too occupied with her own life, with the beginning of her story with Ashton.

She had resented him a little, too, for not being more interested in her life, and especially for not trying to take up more space in it. He hadn't even seemed jealous when she had told him about her boyfriend.

If Joe had wanted, if he had made just one gesture, one movement, one caress, she would have left Ashton immediatly, she would have left everything for Joe...

Just a kiss... it could've turned the whole thing around...

But nothing ever happened.

Joe had never tried anything.

The cop said : "Ok… So, you haven't seen him for more than two months... And when was the last time you have heard from him? When was the last time he called? "he insisted.

Nina bit his lips. She felt very bad. "Maybe a month... Maybe a little more..." she whispered, ashamed. " Please, tell me what's going on! Where is Joe?"

The cop heard her voice break. She was choking out a sob.

"He disappeared... No one knows where he is…"

"Since when?" she asked, panicked.

"We don’t exactly knows… About ten days… less than two weeks..."

"But how can you be sure he disappeared? Maybe he's on a mission? He's a private investigator working for big law firms. He settles cases for them... uh... delicate ones... "

"We already know all that, Miss... we've already checked. He finished his last mission and was about to start another. But he suddenly cancelled it, without even explaining why... "

"It doesn't mean anything... Joe's a little paranoid... He doesn't like people to know where he is or what he's doing..."

"We know... we know all this..."

"What else did you learn? " Nina asked in a breath. She guessed the cop wasn't telling her everything.

The cop’s long silence made Nina anxious. 

"What? What are you hiding from me?"

The cop sighed, hesitantly: "He left a bunch of keys, his house's keys, to a middleman, a grocer he used as a mailbox. He asked him to bring teh keys to you if he didn't came back within five days. On the key ring, there was your name, Nina Votto, and your phone number. It was this shopkeeper who alerted us. And then..." The cop stopped, hesitating.

"And then what?"

" And then... uh... It's not very easy to tell, Miss Votto, but there’s also a motorist’s testimony. As he was driving along the Hudson River towards Brooklyn, this driver witnessed something... a man… on the bridge…" The cop hesitated, searching for his words: "The driver was far away, he wasn’t sure of what he saw, but... but the description fits..."

Nina immediately cut it off: "On the Verrazano-Narrows bridge? »

"Uh... yes... Exactly... How did you know? »

Nina froze in fright.

The Verrazano-Narrows Bridge... Joe had once mentioned it. She remembered him, lying on the grass in Central Park, next to her, staring up at the sky. That day, they had picnicked in the sun and talked, lying against each other, under the shade of the trees.

She remembered they had talked about death in general, and suicide in particular. And Joe had confessed that if he ever had to kill himself, he'd rather not embarrass anyone with his body. He had confessed that he would rather disappear completely off the face of the earth.

Nina had teased him, joking about how he was going to do it: "How are you going to do it? Sink yourself in an acid bath to dissolve your flesh and bones? »

"No," replied Joe, "i’ll just throw myself into the Hudson from the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge, on a cold winter's day, when the weather is bad... When the currents are strong, they carry everything out to the sea. And the sea is vast, Nina, it's very huge... It could swallow me up and make me disappear... forever... completely... It would erase me, as if I had never really been there... "

The way he had talked about sicide hadn't worried Nina more than that. She knew Joe had mental issues, she knew he was always flirting with depression. She had told herself that it was just his way of thinking, dark and strange. He was just talking about suicide. Joe had never really tried to kill himself.

And this conversation happened a long tim ago... It was over four years ago... She had buried her memories... She had wanted to forget everything.

She needed to rebuild a new life elsewhere, with someone else, and to change everything, far away from her past....

Now, as she was realising she might never see Joe again, she collapsed.

With the phone in her hand, she burst into tears. She couldn't stop crying.

On the other end of the phone, the cop tried to stop the girl's tears: "Miss Votto? Miss Votto?" he repeated. "Shhh, please, calm down..."

"He's dead... He's dead..." she sobbed with a hand clenched to her belly, as if her insides were being ripped out. "I know it, I can feel it in my body, and in my heart... Joe is dead! He killed himself! »

**_TBC…_ **


	4. Chapter 2/2 (in english)

**Chapter 2**

After the phone call from the New York police department, Nina collapsed on her bed and couldn't stop crying.

The pain was so deppe, and her feelings overwhelmed her.

She needed Joe. She needed to see him, to feel him against her, to breathe him, to curl up next to him.

How could she live without him? How was it possible to never see his face again, never hear his voice, never huddle in his arms again?

If he was alive, if the cops found him, she would throw herself at him. She would tell him that she had been selfish and insensitive, and that she couldn't live without him.

And then Joe would kiss her, touch her, caress her.

And they would make love.

Curled up on her little student bed, Nina imagined what it would be like to kiss Joe, to be naked against him, to feel him inside her.

Nina was sure that he would be gentle, tender and caring... Because he was the only one who knew what she had gone through, her repeated rapes, her forced prostitution in this brothel for paedophiles. He knew everything about her: her past, her flaws, her wounds, her fears...

In his arms, she would learn to master this body that was betraying her, she would have confidence, and she would let herself go... She could finally give herself up. With Joe, it would be different, and she would finally feel something in a man's arms... She knew it, she was sure of it.

_Joe..._

He couldn't have been dead. She refused to believe it! Otherwise, everything would become impossible, the future would disappear... Nothing would make sense anymore.

He had to be alive! Life couldn't put her through such huge pain again! Not after all she'd been through !

And then the despondency took over her, tearing her down completely.

Because Joe was dead, wasn't he? A voice inside her head was telling her he was dead. Joe had jumped off the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. Deep down inside, Nina knew it.

Joe had wanted to kill himself, to destroy himself, to wipe himself off the face of the earth, to let himself be swallowed up in the icy waters of the Hudson.

He wanted to be sure nothing will remain of him.

She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again, and sobbed to choke. Around her, little piles of soaked white tissues piled up.

She tried to fight her dark thoughts with all her might, searching for hope. Just a little bit of hope. She needed to believe that Joe was alive, that he'd come back, that he was on a mission... a secret mission, a hidden mission.

Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he was being held hostage somewhere ? Maybe he had been tortured, somewhere in an hidden place? Maybe that witness on the bridge over the Hudson had made a mistake? Or maybe it was another man who threw himself in the river?

What if Joe hadn't jumped?

He'd come back.

Yeah,Joe would be here soon, and he'd be hugging her. Then she would yell at him, because she'd be mad at him for scaring her so much. Overwhelmed with emotion, she would hit his chest with her tiny fists and she would blame him for hurting her so badly. She would release all her anguish with angry words, which would then melt into words of love.

And he would apologize. He'd ask her for forgiveness for making her suffer...

And then Joe would tell her that he loved her.

He'd kiss her. He'd undress her. He'd put her down on his bed, and they'd make love.

Like thirsty lovers in the desert, they'd make love again and again until they were exhausted. Their sweaty gleaming bodies would intertwine and never be able to separate again.

This recurring, obsessive thought was the only buoy that Nina tried to hold on to: she wanted to erase all those wasted years, erase all her mistakes...

Catching up. And start over. 

**o o o o o**

When the NYPD cop called her back two days later, she knew before he even spoke.

"Miss Votto? This is Lieutenant Kyle, NYPD... " he began in a deep, solemn voice. " What I have to tell you is not easy to say, but, uh… well... The NYPD found a body on the Hudson River and... "

"Oh, no... No! Tell me it's not him! "She suffocated, dizzy. Nina felt as if her lungs couldn't get enough oxygen to breathe, as if they were burning. And her head began to spin. "Joe can't be dead! It's not him, it can't be him! »

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Then she had shouted, screamed, cried all the tears of her body, her heart broken, as if it was torn from her chest. She was falling apart, literally collapsing. Joe's death was devastating her.

He would never hug her again, he will never again soothe her anguish.

Joe was dead. His cold body must have been somewhere in a filthy morgue... He must have been in one of those damn refrigerator drawers, all alone...

His warm, massive body, the body that she loved and wanted, she could never touch it again.

Joe would never kiss her.

They'd never make love.

She'd never know if he had loved her... just a little bit... or if he had only wanted her once...

He had left no farewell letter, no words to explain his gesture. Nina couldn't bear the final silence. How could she deal with all her remorse and regret?

Was it her fault? Because she'd run away from him? Because she had a boyfriend? Had he been jealous for a moment, without her knowing it? She'd never know. Her doubts would haunt her forever and kill her.

The only thing she knew was that Joe had never touched her, hadn't even tried. Whatever his feelings and thoughts were, he had never said anything about them, he had always hidden what he felt.

Joe had preferred to die.

He had chosen to drown in the river... to make himself disappear... to eradicate himself...

The thought was excruciating, and Nina couldn't accept the truth. She felt so guilty! Guilty because she didn't have the courage to talk to him, because she didn't take the first step, because she didn't tell him that she loved him. She was so angry at her own cowardice, regretting that she had never understood anything, never undertaken anything.

Now it was no longer any use. It was too late... 

She couldn't even remember the last words they had exchanged the last time they had spoken together. What were his last words? Not remembering them was unbearable!

No, itw as impossible. Joe wasn’t dead ! The cops made a mistake in the line-up! Joe couldn't have abandoned her. This whole thing had to be a nightmare! She was gonna wake up, and Joe would be there, Joe would come back!

How could she accept the unacceptable? How could she accept that Joe would rather kill himself than live with her and love her?

That thought was destroying her. It circled around in Nina's head, ripping out her insides, consuming her belly, gradually sweeping away her vain hopes and denials. The atrocious truth gradually found its way into her, until she finally accepted reality.

Joe had committed suicide.

But he had made a mistake. The sea had not wanted him. The Hudson had kept him for a few days. The river had cradled him, then carried him back along the shore. The icy waters had laid his body on the bank... for her.

The river had heard Nina's pain, and pitied her. It had given her back Joe, the body of the man she loved.

Now it was all that was left of him, all that Nina would ever have of Joe: his cold, lifeless, flood-damaged body... and his heart forever frozen.

**The end.**

* * *

_Sorry, but I had to kill Joe... I needed that pain, the grief, the loss, the tearing. How could anyone live with this kinda pain, with the guilt, with the misunderstanding and the inability to undersand people who commit suicide? How can we live with this definitive lack that can never be filled again? Unfortunately, I don't have the answer..._

_Jonathan Ames and Lynne Ramsay saved Joe, despite his flaws, injuries, traumas and repeated suicide attempts. I had to explore this fundamental aspect of Joe's personality and get to the deepth of what he is: "damaged beyond repair," as Jonathan Ames, his creator, says._

_The way I made Joe commit suicide is exactly like the one Jonathan Ames wanted. Here is an extract of his book, which was used as a basis for Lynne Ramsay's scenario :_

**Jonathan Ames, « You were never really here » :**

**[Quote]** « Joe layed in the bed of his mother’s house. He thought about committing suicide. Such thinking was like a metronome for him. Always present, always ticking. All day long, every few minutes, he’d think, _i have to kill myself._

But in the mornings and before going to bed, the thinking was more elaborate. He knew it was a waste of time — it was going to have to wait till his mother passed — but he couldn’t stop. It was his favorite story. The only one he knew the ending of for sure.

The past few weeks it always involved water. His plan of late was to slip into the Hudson at night, during high tide, by the Verrazano. The currents were strong, and he would be taken out to sea. He didn’t want anyone to be bothered with the body.

Once, when he first got out of the Marines, long before he had gone back to live with his mother, he had nearly done it. He had been processed out of Marine Corps base Quantico and ended up in a hotel room near Baltimore, drinking by himself for a few days and going to a movie theatre, seing the same three pictures over and over. Then, on night in the motel, he had taken a lot of sleeping pills and wrapped his head in a few layers of plastic bags, duct-taping them around his neck. He felt himself diminishing, a shadow around the edges of his mind, and he heard a voice say, _it’s alright, you can go, you were never really here._

But then he clawed off the bags and pumped his own stomach. After that, the story never involved leaving a body behind, leaving a mess behind. That was shameful. When it was time to be removed, that’s what it would be — a complete erasure. So the sea would have him. It wouldn’t mind one more piece of waste. He had nowhere else to turn. » **[end quote]**


End file.
